By Spartan Law
by Rinter215
Summary: As Leonidas and the brave 300 Spartans fell at the Battle of Thermopylae, Zeus sends them, as well as Queen Gorgo, Delios, and the Athenian Navy fleet, led by Themistokles to the isle of Berk as a second chance to live. They arrive just in time to see Hiccup shoot down the Night-fury. Hiccstrid, AU,
1. A second chance

"Stelios!"

The Formation open and a barely clothed man, with a crimson cape, and s spear jumped out, leaped from Leonidas's back, and stabbed the persian emissary as The Spartans broke the tightly packed testudo.

"SLAUGHTER THEM!" the God-king screamed, and soon, it was over. Spartans, The greatest warriors in all of Greece, Citizen soldiers, freed slaves, Brave men-at-arms. Bested by the weapon we despised the most...

Arrows.

As the Spartans were cut down one after another, The king, stood with his spear at the ready. His helmet was stifling. It narrowed his vision, and he must see far. His shield was heavy. It threw him off-balance, and his target was far away.

Leonidas threw his spear, and watched as the weapon gracefully flew, slamming into the throne of Xerxes, slicing the God-king near his mouth as it passed. Xerxes immediately grabbed his mouth, and looked at the Blood coming out. Leonidas mad true his promise. He made the God-king bleed.

Leonidas watched as the last of his royal guard were cut down, and pull out his sword. They say we Spartans were descendants of Hercules himself. Bold Leonidas gave testament to our bloodline. His roar was long, and Loud.

As He screamed, a few Spartans tried to stand, but the arrows still rained down, and prevented such action. Leonidas finally slumps finally giving in to his wound. Beside im Stelios groans, and looked to the king. "my King." he gasps. Leonidas looked at him, and holds his hand.

"It's an honor to die at your side." Stelios managed to say. Leonidas nodded. "It's an Honor to have lived at yours" the King replies. Stelios listened to the kings words, and nods, before succumbing to his wounds. As the Persians reload, and aim at Leonidas, He stands up, and looks at the walls that once funneled the mighty Persians, and allowed the 300 Spartans to massacred them.

"My queen." he cries out, as he remembered his wife, Gorgo. Now it was up to his son, and his wife to lead Sparta

"My wife" he lets out, as he remembered his finest moments with her. the war her black hair swayed in the wind

"My love." he whispers as he. King Leonidas embraces the one thing a Spartan is trained, and bred for to achieve...A beautiful death. The arrows were released, and All was dark...

* * *

Zeus watched as the Spartans fell at the hands of Xerxes, and looked down in respect. It was no secret that the Persians were going to come back, but to see the greatest warriors, 300 of them, give up their lives to give the Greeks time to evacuate, and prepare should be commemorated, not just remembered. Not all the gods, and goddesses like the Spartan way of life, but they all agreed that The Spartans had to be honored for such a victory.

It was Ares, the God of war, and Poseidon, the God of the seas, to give the Spartans a second chance, but At a different place. It was there, Zeus found the Isle of Berk, A Viking clan had already begun to settle there, but they worshipped to different gods, Gods he knew so little about. The God, Odin, and his sons Thor, and Loki were respected, but this was their land, so he had to tread carefully.

As Odin walked in, Zeus nodded his greetings, and led him to a small mirror, which allowed Odin to see the battle.

"So, you want to give these warriors a second chance?" Odin finally asked as the last stand of the 300 ended. "Yes, I do not want them to be near Greece. they need to learned that you do not have to be big and strong to be as great as they are." Zeus replied. He admired the Spartans, but sometimes they take things too far. Odin nodded before waving his hand to show a small statue of a boy. Zeus looked at the figure, and saw that the boy was very small, and scrawny.

"This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." Odin explains. "He is a small version of the Vikings. He is an heir, but He is also a runt. Very smart, Smarter than anyone else. And he will achieve a victory greater than any other Viking...He will be the first dragon Rider of Berk."

Zeus's eyes went wide, then he smirked. "Let me guess, The Spartans will be his guard?" Odin laughed, and shook his head. "What you tell King Leonidas to do will be what happens. However, The Spartans, must help Hiccup, I have a bad feeling about what the others might do to stop the vision. I may see the future, but even as a God, The future changes and we must adapt."

Zeus nodded, and with that the meeting was over. King Leonidas will be sent to Berk to help with this boy.

...And they would not be doing this alone

* * *

King Leonidas awoke to a strange sight, A forested area, and it was night-time. Around him, The other Spartans were waking up as well, and...Why was His wife here?

Leonidas rushed to Gorgo, and cradled her, as the Spartans looked at the Former Queen, and King of Sparta. Despite being dead, They are the Royal Guard, and with that said, They formed a defensive shield wall around the King and queen.

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and before them stood Ares. The Spartans lowered their defenses, and allow the God of War to walk by.

"Be at peace Spartans." Ares began. "Zeus has allowed you to have a second chance at life. You are on the Isle of Berk, and here lives a boy who is the heir of the Vikings here, but is treated as the outcast of the villagers. It won't be long before he loses many things, among them his status and possibly, life. Zeus has order the Spartans, and the Athenians to aid in this boy's rise. His will be small, but in time you will see why we gave you this task." Leonidas Nodded, and t that said the God was gone.

The Spartans looked to the Kings as he cradled Gorgo, before he turned and motioned for the Spartans to form up. "Spartans," he began. "I do not know why we were given such a gift, but we will use it. Find this boy, and protect him at all costs. Remember, they may be Vikings, but we are Spartans. No retreat. No surrender. That is Spartan law. And by Spartan law, we will stand and fight."

The Spartans shout their signature chant as they began to march forward. Gorgo was placed in Delios's hand, and As they did in Sparta they marched. For their land, for their families, for their freedoms.

...They marched...


	2. Hiccup meets Leonidas

Leonidas and the 300 Spartans marched rapidly toward the strange village which appeared to be ablaze. As they moved. Gorgo awoke, and was immediately brief on the situation. She was surprised that they were alive since the Battle of Thermopylae occurred more then 400 years ago. As for Leonidas, he sent a few Spartans to find the Athenians, despite his lack of respect for them. For all he knew, Themistocles would do his best to persuade this 'Hiccup' to adopt the idea of democracy, and attempt to take control of the Navy that might be here. That was something Leonidas was not going to allow. Hiccup was a boy. He might not be Spartan material, but if Ares and Zeus believe that he must help this boy see the true nature of war, then he will

As he finally arrived at the village, the sight was beyond imagining. There were reptiles with wings that were setting many of the Viking's wooden buildings on fire. It was then Leonidas, and Gorgo saw a scrawny boy running up a hill with a wooden barrel. _That must be Hiccup._ thought Leonidas, as the boy stopped, and began unlatching the barrel which turned out to be a concealed launcher. The Spartan watched with impressed eyes as the boys waited and finally shot the launcher, and snagged an invisible reptile.

"My King!" one of the Spartans shouted and pointed with his spear. Leonidas looked in that direction, and saw that one of the reptiles was scaling the cliff on which Hiccup was standing on. His heart in his throat, Leonidas turned to Stelios, and his friend Artemis, before rushing out to Hiccup, with the other two in tow. Gorgo smiled a bit, before motioning for a sword, and leading the rest of the Spartans toward the burning village.

* * *

Hiccup ran as the Monstrous Nightmare chased him. The gods must hate him if they were to allow this. He was already disliked by his tribe, and he heard rumors of the elders debating whether to strip him of his right to be heir. But the Gods watched as their plan unfolded in front of the boy.

Suddenly a spear came out of nowhere and impaled itself in the neck of the dragon. As the dragon howled in pain, Hiccup looked to see which Viking came to save him. He was not expecting a man with nothing but a crimson cape, leather bottoms, and a huge, bronze shield that had a similarly 'V' on it. the man had a black plume on his helmet, which was intimidating to even glance at. Two more men followed but they had no plumes.

The three men rushed around Hiccup, and used their shields to create a shield wall around the Viking. The one with the plume had out a sword, while the others had the spear. So it was the leader who threw the spear. Hiccup realized. The monstrous nightmare began to circle but it was losing blood fast. There was no doubt that he was to die, but at least he was going to take down the weird looking men, and the hatchling. It lunged forward, and the man with the plume pulled back his shield, and swung. the result was a huge CLANG, and the dragon was sliding back. The man was powerful. and even more deadly than the Vikings.

The other Vikings ran up, and watched with fascination as the men held their formation as the dragon stumbled around as if drunk. then with it's last strength, lunged again. The man pulled his shield up, and brought it down on the dragon's head stunning it. That moment gave the man all he needed as he stepped forward while twirling his weird looking sword in a reverse stance, and with a roar that shadowed Stoic, brought it down and stabbed the beast.

The monster twitched, then was still. the dragons that were watching, began to fly away quickly, as the Vikings watched stunned. Astrid Hofferson, the best of all the teen Vikings was shocked...frightened. This man killed a monstrous nightmare with no armor a sword, and a huge shape which he used to bash the dragon around. These men were not to be played with.

The man pulled his sword back, and raised it, while screaming on the top of his lungs causing many of the Vikings to take a step back. Only he shouted a word that had everyone wondering.

"SPARTA!"


	3. First impressions

Leonidas, Stelios, and Artemis kept up their defensive stance even after the dragon had been killed until the rest of the dragons left. The Spartans then heard the familiar sound of the rest of the 300 coming down, and Gorgo leading them. The Spartans then stopped, and with Stelios and Artemis guarding Hiccup, Leonidas moved with Gorgo to meet with Stoick.

Stoick was shock. It takes 3 men to fight a Monstrous Nightmare, but the leader of these weird men killed it with a huge shield, and his sword. Surely these men are here from the gods to help them win against the dragons. As the leader approached him with the woman, he could see that this man was nearing his middle age the woman seem young, but fierce. The eyes on each and every one of the men, were cold, and calm; enough to probably instill fear in the Hofferson's late relative, Fearless Finn. Stoick had to tread carefully if he wanted to stay out of reach of their blades.

Gobber eyed the weapons and mentally made note of their design. The sword look like a hack and slash, while the shield could easily destroy any of the Viking's shields with ease. He hope to take one and sample it in train against dragons, and hopefully adopt it into the Viking ways.

Astrid was indeed impressed to find someone worthy of killing a dragon as legendary as the Monstrous Nightmare. The man merely pinned it under, and stabbed it on top. It took a group of fully grown Vikings to wrestle a nightmare on the ground. She hoped to study under one of these men, and find out their secrets and tactics on how to fight.

"Greetings, stranger." Stoick nodded to the leader. "I am Chief Stoick of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. Welcome to Berk."

The man nodded, while the other men snickered at the name. "I am King Leonidas of Sparta." The stranger replied. There was a huge gasp from the Vikings; Stoick, and Leonidas sounded exactly alike. Stoick shook the thought, out, and smiled. "I am please to find another tribe who favors the destruction of these beasts." he gestured to the dead Nightmare. Leonidas raised his hand for the Viking chief to Stop. "We are here not to aid you in killing the animals, but rather to help him." he gestured to Hiccup, and continued. "The Gods are watching him because it is he who can end the war."

Snolout whispered to the twins. "Which mean he needs to die so it can all end." The teens snickered, causing Hiccup to retreat further behind Stelios, and Artemis. Leonidas ignored the beefy boy, and took a step forward toward Stoick. "My Spartans and I live too far from here to have known this tribe. But the gods have told me about what may become of the boy if we do nothing."

Stoick narrowed his eyes, and snared. "If the gods have chosen you over any of my best warriors, then why far away? My boy is to be a Viking and to do that, he must kill these beasts. No more of..." He gestured to Hiccup's scrawny, and frail body. "...this."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You just gestured to all of me." he said sarcastically. The other Vikings groaned at his smart remark, and began to disperse. Stoick kept his staring contest with Leonidas while Gobber moved to take Hiccup back home. Hiccup watched as the his father began to crumble back, as Leonidas spoke. He couldn't here what he said, but the Spartan king gestured to two more Spartans, and they formed up behind Gobber as he escorted him back to his house.

As he made his way up his steps. Hiccup looked at the Spartan king who was speaking with his own men, while his father stormed off to the hall. He need to know more about these men. They took down one of the most feared dragons they faced, stared down a Viking chief, and are not even wearing armor. Hiccup began to wonder if the Gods were looking after him.

Well he had to look for that dragon, so when he closed the front door, he ran to the back door, and fled into the woods. Stelios saw his small form, and motioned for his good friend Delios to follow. It was funny because Delios lost an eye in Thermopylae but now, he had it back. The two Spartans moved into the woods after Hiccup.

* * *

"Either we finish them, or they finish us. if we find the village, the dragons will leave. They'll find a new home." Stoick shouted to his countrymen, while stabbing a dagger into a map, directly where Dragon Island was. "One more search. Before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back." said a random Viking. the rest began to agree with the grim fact. Stoic groaned. "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"

The Vikings began to shrink back, and make excuses. Stoick sighed. "Ok, Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

The result was immediate. Every Viking raised their hand to go. However a random voice called out. "Will these Spartans be joining us?"

Stoick lowered his head. "No, because they believe that Hiccup will end this war." he replied. The Vikings groaned at the news,

"We need their force."

"They are better at killing these beasts."

"Are they afraid to lose their own?"

Stoick motioned for them to leave while sitting down. He remembered what he was talking to King Leonidas about as Gobber left with Hiccup:

_"I do not understand why you will not help us." He began. Leonidas snorted before adding. "It's your fight, not ours. But the gods gave us a task, and we will do what ever they ask."_

_Stoick growled. "So, you come all the way here to help my son, Hiccup the useless? How? He can barely fight, and he prefers to hide that stand his ground." Leonidas chuckled. "Because he has nothing to fight for. My question is; why is he still here if you treat him like an enemy?"_

_Stoick glared at the Spartan, and then stormed off. _

Stoick shook the thought out of his mind, and went to speak with Gobber who was finishing up his drink...

* * *

Stelios and Delios watched as Hiccup raised his dagger to the dragon. Stelios looked at his fellow Spartan, with a cocked eyebrow. "This is what they feared?"

Delios silently laughed, and watched as Hiccup finally drop his arms and begin to turn away. The thought confused the Spartan, but he began to realize the problem. Hiccup wanted to prove himself to his father, and the dragon was ready to be killed, but why give up the moment?

Because Hiccup was not the savage killer his father was. Delios knew if Hiccup was a Spartan, he wouldn't have hesitated, but they were trained in the fires of combat at the age of six, Hiccup was put down his whole life. There's a difference between training, and rejection. One gives you the mentality and training to fight, while the other gives you a reason to become a traitor.

Hiccup then turned and began to cut the ropes, freeing the Dragon, and the dragon pinning Hiccup on the god. Delios stayed Steios's hand when he tried to jump up to intercept. But the Dragon simply roared in Hiccup's face before flying clumsily away. Hiccup tried to stand, but he fainted after taking a few steps. Delios chuckled, before motioning Stelios to follow, as they went to retrieve Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid was sitting by her other teens in the great hall when the female Spartan came in, followed by King Leonidas, and another man with a blue cape. The trio sat where Hiccup would usually sit. The shield-maiden tried her best to listening on their conversation.

"...and the Persians managed to destroy what was left of the Athenian navy with this...boat. they set fire to the waters, and managed to lay waste to most of the ships in my command." the unknown man said.

"Themistocles, We saw the might of the Persians, and their so-called God-king, but my question now is what were you trying to do?" Leonidas asked. The man, now known as Themistocles clasps his hands together. "I was trying to unify Greece against Persia, because we would have died if the city-states remain divided."

Leonidas nodded as he turned to his female companion. "Queen Gorgo, We have discussed the battle we all have partake in, but now what of this boy? This Viking?" Themistocles asked. Astrid's eyes grew wide. Queen? The Spartan royal family was here? Gorgo kept her stoic look as she spoke. "I have never seen the gods caring for the aid of one so small. especially not the God of war, but if we are to please the Gods, we must find a way to learn about why the village rejects him and why he refuses to listen. To do that, we must ally with him, and only him. No training the other Vikings about our techniques."

Astrid closed her eyes in disgust. She wanted to learn how to be as superior as these Spartans, and now Hiccup was going to learn from them. Themistocles sighed a huge sigh. "I am going say what's on my mind. What if we allow another Viking. Just one, to be Hiccup's partner?" Astrid heard that, but she looked away. They will probably pick Tuffnut, Fishlegs, or worse Snotlout. The last thing she need was a boastful Viking who would treat her like a trophy and she knew her fate would be sealed, especially since Snotlout was probably going to inherit the throne. Then she would have to marry him, be ravaged by him every night, and give birth to his children. The very thought sickened her, but then she heard Gorgo's voice.

"Fine, but I want it to be a female. So who will it be?" Wait did she say that? Oh gods, she might have a chance. But then there are so many women out there. That's when she looked up to see Themistocles pointing...at her. The Spartan Queen looked at the Shield-maiden surprised, but her mouth formed a smirk. "Ok, I'll accept that. After all, she was eavesdropping." Damn, how did they know? Leonidas, who was quietly watching his wife, and the Athenian General argue nodded, and turned to Astrid.

Meet us here tonight. Just you, and Hiccup." He ordered. Astrid gave a small nod, and the Spartan King left. Her heart was fluttering at the fact that she was going to train under theses élite men, but she had to do it with Hiccup the Useless. This wasn't going her way.

* * *

**Ok, Spartans are the greatest warriors in ancient history, and I say that with a passion. They were known to have been called the Ancient "Perfect Warrior". They used only four weapons. The javelin, the spear, the Xiphos, and their shield. They were trained at 6 years to be the best trained warrior in Greece. **

**Leonidas, Gorgo, and Themistocles were all real. Leonidas led 300 Spartans against Persia when Xerxes, the Persian King came to destroy Athens. the Battle of Thermopylae lasted 3 days before the Spartans lost Leonidas, and were cut down by Persian arrows soon after. That small defeat was the most famous Spartan battle than any of their victories. As of today, The Spartans legacy is over 2000 years old...and Counting**


	4. Mixed thoughts

Ares watched as Astrid retreated back home and sighed. The female was arrogant. He was as well, but she was striving to be the best shield-maiden on Berk and she believed that alone will save her from offers for her hand. She had feelings for Hiccup, but she was trying extremely hard to forget that she had anything for him. Ares rolled his eyes and went to where his father was residing. Hiccup was also someone that he was not impressed with. The boy believed that everyone can change. He was even willing to try and prove it. The God of war knew that he would get men killed if he tried. Granted the boy's heart was good, but he was trying to prove something that was a given fact to the Spartans and Athenians

The God looked at the horizon of the map, and he noticed a small speck in the distance. A little more studying and the God eyes widened. Hiccup's training was going to be the least of his problems. The Spartans were going to find themselves in a new position as well, because the speck was heading toward Berk...

...And it was arriving in the form of a fleet.

* * *

Hiccup listened to Leonidas as he explained this battle the Spartans fought called Thermopylae, or Hot Gates. The armies were nothing like he was expecting. 300 against a million? The Viking shook his head. Why couldn't the Spartans try and reason with these...Persians? That's what he would have done. If he could just show the king of Persia that they meant no harm, maybe the Persians would have left Greece alone.

Astrid was also listening, but unlike Hiccup, She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that 300 Spartans fought off an army that size. These men trained at 6 years. She had not even trained with wooden weapons until she was at least 7. She respected the Spartan way, which allowed women to train alongside the men, and even allowed them a choice in who they married. The Shield-Maiden in Training knew that she was already receiving offers, and she was do her very best to fight them off.

Snotlout was the worst. His father Spitlout had came on multiple occasions and attempted to get a contract going since Snotlout was more likely going to be chief, and apparently the chief need the hottest looking woman at his side. It was only a matter of time before either she had to give up being a Shield-Maiden and find a man, or her family forced her with one.

"The Persians were relentless, sending their deadliest fighting force in all of Asia. These Immortals were not even immortal. They failed to live up to their name, and I watched as they ganged up on one of my men just to bring him down. That was a pathetic move, even for a Persian. "Leonidas explained. Hiccup nodded, while Astrid smirked. The Spartan king had his wife there while the Athenian, Themistocles was trying to cut down some wood to create triremes for his men. He had served at a battle called Marathon, and managed to bring down the King of Persia at the time.

Suddenly a siren went off, making everyone jump. Leonidas issued orders to his men who immediately formed what they called a Phalanx formation at the entrance of the great hall as Hiccup cowered away behind them. Astrid pulled her axe off from her back, as Gorgo moved to command a small Spartan reserve which was froming up behind the Phalanx, while Leonidas moved in front to the formation.

Hiccup, and Astrid were about to find out the full combat abilities of the Spartans because they were now going to fight with the most feared army that scared Berk...

...Romans.

* * *

_**Sry about the short chapter. I needed to find a way to show the two teens what they were going to train under. **_

_**In HTTYD 2, Hiccup believes that everyone will change once they experienced the goodness in dragons. I give points for him to think of that, however. Its safe to say that thought is idiotic, because there are those who do know, but just don't care. Drago was insane, so Hiccup was practically reasoning with a snake. It doesn't care if you are good or bad, because in a few minutes, you're dead. **_

_**Spartans and Romans had skirmishes in their times, I cannot seem to find any major engagements between the two, but If they had, It would have been the "Achilles vs Hector" battle of the ancient times. My money's on the Spartans :P**_

_**Anyway, I will try to send up another chapter before Monday. Hope to see you then. **_

_"Come and Get them!" Leonidas at the Battle of Thermopylae when the Persian commander demanded them to lay down their spears._


	5. Author's note

**Hey readers, I am currently attempting to establish a strong internet connection in my home, however, My family has been attempting to con me out of my money, Once I have a good connection, AND my family stops bugging me, I will update this story, I will however be working on another story since I was soooo bored, and I will be updating the story on OCTOBER 17 2014. It will be au, and modern but no army, no cheap ERETSTRID, SNOTSTRID, TOOTHCUP, RUFFSTRID, RUFFCUP, STORMSTRID, TOOTHSTRID, ETC. IT WILL BE HICCSTRID, AND POSSIBLE STALKA, AND STORMLESS. **

**IF ANYONE HAS WATCHED INTO THE STORM, YOU HAVE YOUR TRAILER. LOL**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYONE , AND I PROMISE TO BE WRITING ASAP. :)**

**COURAGEOUS**** AND FAITHFUL**

**RINTER215**


End file.
